A Saints Homecoming
A Saints Homecoming is the first mission in Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet. Description The Saints are seen leaving the White House with Bob Wilson leading the group before Bob shakes Keith David's hand and heads to the cars as they head back to Stilwater. During the drive to Stilwater, Johnny Gat starts having a go about how he hated living in the White House, despite all the partying he could do as he hated the politicians, apart from the Boss who was the most honest out of them all. Pierce soon get's insulted by Johnny and provokes Shaundi, getting hit by her and getting into a strop before they arrived at the Purgatory. Gameplay After the cutscene ends, the player takes control of Bob Wilson driving and Infuego and has to head to the Purgatory. After the cutscene, the player appears in Port Pryor and has to drive to the Saints HQ where after the cutscene, the player needs to fend off Morningstar Soldiers. After a few waves of Morningstar are defeated, a Brute arrives and has to be killed. The player then needs to head to the elevator and they head up to the top floor where they need to fend off against more soldiers and a few helicopters that drops of soldiers or has Morningstar Specialists. Objectives * Drive to the Purgatory * Get to the Steelport HQ * Defend the HQ against the Morningstar * Take out the Brute * Fall back to the elevator Rewards Trivia * This one of the main Missions where Bob Wilson is the player character instead of Shaundi/Super Slut. * The player has unlimited ammo for this mission. Transcript Cutscene #1 Bob Wilson: Let's go home guys. Gameplay #1 Bob Wilson: Sigh So glad to be back in Stilwater. Johnny Gat: Fucking A. That White House shit was pissing me off. Bob Wilson: Johnny the only thing you did was party and fuck about. Johnny Gat: Hey living in a house with fucking politicians pisses me off. They talk absolute shit out of their asses, you're the only one who spoke the truth... Pierce: And was at 20 points as a result of his stupidity. Johnny Gat: I think those were your ratings dumb shit. Pierce: HEY FUCK OFF! Johnny Gat: Eh bite me. Politics are for boring ass bitches. Shaundi: Hence why I avoided the politics all together. Johnny Gat: What the hell did you do Shaundi, Secret Service or something? Pierce: I don't remember Shaundi's services ever being secret. Shaundi: YOU... Pierce Pierce: OWW! That fucking hurt! Johnny Gat: Laughs Bob Wilson: Serves you right Pierce. Pierce: God my life really sucks right now. Cutscene #2 Johnny Gat: What the fuck? Why's the Purgatory all messed up? Bob Wilson: Well, de-ja-vu all over again. Pierce: What, coming back home? Shaundi: He means having to fix the place up dumb-ass. Pierce: Oh right. Well... I'm not paying for the repairs. Bob Wilson: We should check out things in Steelport and check in at the HQ there. Gameplay #2 Shaundi: Why did we have to come home and find complications waiting for us? Bob Wilson: I don't know, but I'm sure there's gonna be hell to pay for it. I don't know why the Purgatory was trashed but somethings fucked. Johnny Gat: Either that or the crew got a little restless when we were gone, considering both of their leaders was away. Bob Wilson: You're not a leader, and that fact was proven when Troy busted your ass. Johnny Gat: Hey fuck you! Bob Wilson: If I didn't show up when I did, you would have gotten the electric chair. Besides, you have the same command power as Shaundi and Pierce, but you get the second in command title and a little leeway with commanding others. Johnny Gat: Alright fair point. Pierce: Wait, if us 4 has the most power and command, why did Kinzie act all high and mighty and told us what to do. Shaundi: Hold on, you didn't do anything when you were rescued. You simply acted as muscle when there was fighting, and when Kinzie found something that you could do, you passed it off to the Boss. Bob Wilson: Hey thanks for reminding me about that Shaundi. Shaundi: Besides, the Boss and Johnny ain't know for their technical skills with a computer system, let alone alien systems. Kinzie had to do the mapping out and analysis and all the complex shit, I was merely helping out with the simple stuff and monitoring the system. Pierce: Alright, I get it. Bob Wilson: Holy Shit, the Morningstar are attacking the HQ! Johnny Gat: I thought you kill those bastard!" Shaundi: Who cares, let's just kill them for fucks sake. Johnny Gat: Now that I can get behind. Pierce: Boss... A big guy is coming. Bob Wilson: Where...? Johnny Gat: Uh... Does Oleg have relatives or something? Bob Wilson: Kind off, they are clones of him. The Morningstar used him as the template before we released him. Johnny Gat: Man that's fucked up. Bob Wilson: Alright the big guy is down, let's head up to the penthouse. Bob Wilson: Out of my fucking crib assholes! Pierce: God damn it, now this crib is gonna need fixing up. Shaundi: Pierce, we're getting shot at and your still bitching about how the cribs are gonna look like crap? Pierce: Hey the Saints needs to look good while out doing out shit. Shaundi: Bullshit, that's just you're ego right there, I don't see every Saint worrying about their looks. Pierce: What? Shaundi that blazer you're wearing is exposing most of your tits, and the skimpy outfits you wore on your dating show lead to loads of people joining the Saints and buying our stuff. Bob Wilson: He's got a point there Shaundi, you do like to make yourself look like a sexy bitch. Shaundi: Whatever, can we get back to killing these fucks. Johnny Gat: Looks like helicopters are dropping off more goons. Bob Wilson: Got it. Bob Wilson: Finally they've stopped coming. Pierce: Should I get the rest of the crew over here? Bob Wilson: Yeah, and tell them to move it Cutscene #3 Bob Wilson: Good you guys are here. Has anyone heard from Zimos or Angel? Kinzie: Boss, I think a lot of Saints have gone missing or have been killed. Johnny Gat: What? Kinzie: It appears that over the past few months, Saints are being killed or are going missing and a lot of out property has been damaged or stolen. Shaundi: So the Morningstar has been crippling us in Steelport then? Kinzie: I'm afraid that it also applies to Stilwater as well. Pierce: Whelp, that explains why the Purgatory was fucked up. Bob Wilson: Alright, I've got a few ideas to get back at these fuckers, and someone find Zimos and Angel. Category:Original Category:Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Missions Category:Missions in Tales of the Saints Strumpet